


A Hero's story

by Redenderman1



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenderman1/pseuds/Redenderman1
Summary: This is my take and story on the dragon ball franchise with Goku being the main protage. In this story he will be a bit smarter and more badass then his super counterpart.Also know he will get a harem but of my own choosing and some people will be genderbent. (Vegeta won't be one of them, unless everyone wants him to be) Also #21 and maybe other charcters will be in the story.(females will only be in the harem) I will kinda add a side saga/story for goku's parents.If you want someone in pls tell me and why.Finally, since toriyama is counterdicting himself, I am mashing some of the cannon with minus together, with my own twist, to make thing less confusing for me and maybe for you.(I like fatherly Bardock and not cold hearted killer Bardock, sue me)*Warning:there may be dbz memes in this book*





	1. (Bardock) Prolouge

Age 737

1 month before the destruction of planet Vegeta.

Bardock's pov

Raditz has been chosen to be one of prince Vegeta's team members for his "exceptional" growth and power level.

Ha, I think they just chose him for his ruthlessness. Some saiyans would be happy. Thing is I'm not. I actually care for others.

Shocker I know. But then again Gine is the same, even if she isn't a fighter anymore. Didn't like the senseless killing, making other species go extinct. I didn't like it either, but King Vegeta and King Cold demanded it in the sake of, 'conquer the universe in the name of the frist demons and the sayians'.

My team is getting crap for getting it easy or something. Most of the planets my team conquers are abandoned or not worth getting.

Gine is a bit responsible for that. She contacted the planets my team were gonna invade. Thanks to her its just less blood shed and more 'cleanup work'. But still that doesn't mean I don't like a good fight. I have to, I am the leader of my team sooo...

Speaking of Gine, since she isn't that much of a fighter in the eyes of our 'warrior race', she just works at a meat destribution center. But then again other saiyans fight for meat. Sigh, she is definetly not getting a break.

Returning from one of my missions I was greeted by my brother Turles.

(A/n: yes I am making Turles into Bardock's brother even though there is not enough proof that he is related to them and yes Turles is still evil)

Turles: Welcome back 'brother'.

Bardock: Grr, what do you want Turles?

Turles: What, can't a brother congragulate his brother for his new niece or nephew.

Bardock: Why would you, of all people would care for my family.

Turles: Hmph, and the others call me cold.

Bardock:*forcefully pokes Turles' chest* You know damn well why. I blame you the most for Raditz's personality.

Turles: Oh boo hoo. ... you really got soft when you got with that weakling.

I had the urge to punch his face.

Bardock: *grits teeth* Don't talk about Gine like that.

Turles: Us male saiyans are supposedly atracted to strong willed females. I guess your the exception.

I didn't notice, put a mov was starting to surround us. Someone must've thought we were gonna fight. Mightb as well could be.

Turles:*shouts to the crowed* Does anyone wanna see who could win this fight. It'll be a real brawl!

The crowd around us started to cheer and roar. I hate him.

Bardock: You are really low for doing this. *smirks* But unlike you, I don't cheat to win my fights.

Turles: We'll see about that.

3rd pov

The crowds circle expanded and both saiyans jumped back, taking their own fighting positions.

The crowd started to quiet down and the wind could heard passing by.

Both went straight into the sky trading and block blows from each other. They disbanded from thier close combat scuffle and started to throw vollies of ki blast, smoke covering the spectaters eyes from the fight.

Turles: Come on brother, I know all your tricks. Let's get serious and have a REAL fight.

Bardock: Alright then.

Both screamed, reaveling inmense levels of ki, their power levels skyrocketing, Bardock with a white ki surrounding him.

Bardock: _I don't see his._

Turles: If you're wondering were mine is, I don't need to waste it. This fight is ov- hurk!

Spit and blood was fly out of Turles' mouth, Bardock's fist in Turles' gut with his ki in his fist.

Bardock: You got cocky.

Turles: H-h-how did you appear so .... fast...

Turles lost conscience and fell to the ground. King Vegeta and his guards waiting for both of them to be over fighting.

K.Vegeta:*Glares at Bardock* ...

Bardock: *Wipes blood from his mouth* He started it.

K. Vegeta: You are under arrest for the week.

Bardock: Yeah, fuck you too.

K. Vegeta: Grrr! You will not make a fool of me this time! Listen to me before I exile you of my planet.

Bardock:*mumbles* Don't you mean Freeza and King Cold's planet.

King Vegeta heard that and punched Bardock in the gut, and brought him closer.

K. Vegeta:*whispers* They don't control this planet, I do. So shut up or I'll make your arrest worth two weeks, got it.

Bardock didn't respond. He was later taken away to the dungeon.

K. Vegeta: *kicks Turles* You alive.

Turles:*groans*

K. Vegeta: Good, now get up and get back to your post. That includes everyone else.

All the saiyans left the area.

K. Vegeta: *talks to guard* Go tell Gine Bardock is under arrest.

Guard: Yes sir.

Time skip

Bardock was in his cell, sitting on a bench, his head against the wall, while massaging his neck.

Bardock: Sigh. Fuck me... well, can't get worse.

A guard comes down to see him.

Guard: Someone has bailed you out, so get out.

Bardock:_ Huh. Guess I was right._ Who bailled me out.

Guard: A cute girl claiming she is your wife and mate.

Bardock: .... Ffffuuuuck.

Time skip a few minutes

Bardock pov

Gine had her arms crossed and was poutting.

Bardock: I have a good reason why I'm here.

Gine: Mmm hmmm?

Bardock: Turles started it.

Gine: ...

She is still pouting. Why is that scaring me.

Bardock: *mumbles* I'm sorry

Gine: sigh, I love you too.

She came over to hug me minding her stomach, and wraped her tail around mine.

???:*coughs*

I turn around to see... my team. I'm not gonna live this down.

Fasha: I knew you were turning soft. But damn you've have gone.

My team was laughing at me. Gine just giggled a bit and hugged me closer

Sigh, I hate and don't hate my life right now.

Bardock: What are guys doing here?

Shugesh: We thought we could break you out. You know, ki blast covering the battlefield maybe, if were lucky guns blazing.

Borgos: What we are trying to say is that we wanted this to be epic.

Tora: But Gine kinda destroyed that plan.

Gine just blew a rasberry.

Gine: Not everything has to go voilent every damn second when you want it to be.

Fasha: Eh, it was an idea.

Gine and I just sigh.

??? Pov

???: How long will it take?

FF(Frieza Force) Scientist: About a month. And that's if nothing goes wrong

???: Hmph, I can wait that long.

FF scientist: But why do want to it this way?

???: Because, I want her to be strong. And maybe take my position when I fall in battle.

FF scientist: She could become to powerful for you to father her.

???: Hmph. I'll find away to control her power.

Sayian warrior: Liuetenant commands you to meet him at once.

???: Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes.

The warrior nods and walks away.

FF scientist: By the way, what will her name be once she is born.

???: Broli.


	2. (Bardock) Vision's of the Future

Age 737

One day before the destruction of planet Vegeta.

Bardock's pov

Gine had given birth to our second son Kakarot. I was returning from a mission Frieza sent us. The Freiza force caught on what was happening with my team and sent us to 'clear out' a planet with a moon. After we were done, Fasha said I should visit my son, even if he was gonna be sent to god knows where. A native had caught us off guard and hit me in the back of the neck. Segush kicked him and Tora blasted the native with his ki. Before he died he said he gave me some type of power. Said something on the lines like 'Frieza will never get it since it resides in me now. Worse thing was that I passed out after a few seconds

That is still going through my head, what the guy said and what he gave me.

3rd pov Planet Vegeta

FF soldiers were monotoring the prince's drills with the saiybamen.

(A/n: I may have screwed up their names)

FF soldier#1: Did you see that?!

FF soldier#2: Yes I see it all the time that's Prince Vegeta.

FF soldier#1: Th-there's no way?!

FF soldier#2: Not for any other kid you've known.

Nappa was leaning against smirking at the soldier's reaction.

In the drill room, Vegeta was surounded by the saiybamen, getting ready to attack him at once.

Kid Vegeta: HYR-YA!!!

The saiybamen were stopped by the ki shield and were blasted to the walls.

Once all of them were down, Vegeta started to shoot ki beams, killing the saiybamen. All while having an evil grin on his face.

Vegeta: heh heh heh heh.

FF soldier#1: Unbelievable!

FF soldier#2: I told you.

FF soldier#1: My god, what's he gonna be like when he's full grown?!

The soldier was hyperventalating while Nappa just chuckles and grins.

Nappa: Nobody really knows, but one thing is for sure, is you better stay on his good side.

FF soldier#1: Y-yeah!

Vegeta: Open up you fool!

The soldier got immediatly scared and started to open the automatic doors.

Nappa was waiting for Vegeta with his armor.

Nappa: Hehehe, you're the best prince.

Vegeta: Hmph, Stop kissing up Nappa.

*with Frieza*

Frieza was staring off

Zarbon: *bows* Pardon me lady Frieza ma'am. Interesting news,Planet kanassa, has been occupied since of last night mistress.

Freiza: Oh?

Zarbon: Yes mistress, the Kanassa's have been erradicated. The planet's yours.

Dodoria: Kanassa? That jobs been in the pool for months. I thought we might have to handle that one ourselves.

Zarbon: No, actually, a band of saiyans took it.

Frieza: Saiyans?

Dodoria: Wow their elite teams are becoming comperable to our own.

Zarbon: Actually it was a band of low level soldiers.

Dodoria: Bah, no low levels could take Kanassa, these are stand outs. The saiyans are becoming our best fighters, am I right?

Zarbon: Yes Dodoria, without a doubt they are much stronger now. It's amazing, in a small group, on a full moon, they're hard to beat.

Dodoria: What, are you scared of them Zarbon?

Zarbon: No certainly not, I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on them, thats all. Like this Bardock who lead the assault on the kanassans. What if he and his group teamed up with young Vegeta and a handful of other great fighters, how would you like to tangle with that bunch with a full moon, Dodoria?

Freiza: heheh. Only a fool would welcome that senario.

Zarbon: yes mistress.

Behind the three the sound of the automatic doors opening caught their attention just to reveal the prince.

Zarbon: Prince Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?

Dodoria: Frieza didn't send for you kid. You know that no one sees Lady Frieza unless she calls them first.

Vegeta: Look, I'm bored, this is lame I need an assignment.

Zarbon crosses his arms.

Zarbon: Hmm, Who do you think you are? I ought to teach you a lesson in edicat Prince.

Vegeta:Hmph

Frieza: Give him an assignment Zarbon, imediatly.

Zarbon had a shocked look on his face

Zarbon: Lady Frieza...

Frieza: The boy doesn't mean any harm, Zarbon. He just hasn't learned how to control his passion. Give him the hardest assignment that you have, and Vegeta, do come back alive.

Vegeta: *bows* I will madam, thank you very much.

Frieza: *laughs* You don't have to thank me Vegeta, you certainly earn your keep around here. You might want to mind your manners a little better though.

Vegeta: Madam.

Time skip

Bardock was in a pod, restoring from his fight.

The scientist were surveying him. Saying that he might be stronger than King Vegeta, mostly because of the zenkai boost he gets after EVERY MISSION. His team came to check up on him before heading off for another mission from Freiza. Gine came by to see if Bardock was back. Not to her surprise she found him in the restoration pod.

Gine:*sigh* When are you gonna come back from those missions and not be half dead.

???: That's what he gets for being unprepaired.

Gine turns around to see...

Gine: Paragus, wh-what are you doing here?

Parugus just ignores her and moves to see Bardock.

Parugus: I'm surprised. After all these years, you still think everything is about you, don't you Bardock...

He turns around to answer Gine.

Parugus: And for your information my child is in the nursery.

Gine: Wow really congragulations! We had a son also. Kakarot that's his name.*looks around* Sooo.. where's your mate? Do I know her?

Parugus: ...

Paragus just leaves.

Gine: *mumbles* That was kinda rude, but then again I'm talking about our general so...

She could hear Kakarot crying. She doesn't mind, all she just cares is that he is alive.

Bardock's pov

How.... how are we both seeing this? No, how is Kakarot seeing this? I can hear him right now crying.... Our planet will be destroyed. He is gonna be sent to a planet. He's gonna be a warrior but diffrent from us. He is showing so much love to these people but fights with others. What is gonna be his future? What's gonna be ours?!Grrrahhhh!

Bardock:RAAAAAA!!!

The water is being drained from the pod and I can see... oh shit.

Gine: God damnit Bardock! You promised.

Bardock:*sigh* I know...

I got out of the pod and she got closer. I'm gonna have to prepare for the worst. After a few silent seconds she just hugs me.

Gine: I forgive you.

Sigh that's a relief. This would be nice and all but...

Bardock: Um, Gine.

Gine: Hmm.

She has her eyes close while she's hugging me.

Bardock:Other people are watching.

Gine: I don't care.

Bardock: I know but*whispers in her ear* I'm still naked.

After realizing that her face grew so red while the scientist just cough.

Scientist: Do you two need um.. some time alone or...

Gine: I'll leave and get back to work! Also, Bardock you should check up on our new son!

She ran and left, with steam comming out of her ears. I went to put on my armour and did what Gine told me to do, I went to see my son and when I got there, I checked his power level.

Bardock: 5...

Paragus: Hmm, what a weak little brat isn't he.

Why do you always get on my nerves?

Bardock: I could care less. It's how much he trains and fights will determine how strong he will be.

Paragus: Hmph, guess Gine keeps putting those Ideas in your mind. We all know it worked for you,all those near death expieriences, but you just get lucky. You see that baby next to your... *points* that is mine and check her power level.

I went to check and I was shocked.

Bardock: 10,000...

Parugus: She is my greatest accomplishment, she can even rival the king!

This feels... unatural. No, he did something, and I know he doesn't have a mate. That can only mean one thing.

Bardock: She wasn't born naturally, was she?

Parugus: I don't know what you're-

I pushed him against a wall.

Bardock:*whispers* Cut the shit! I know what you did, you made her, but not in a natural way. She could be dangerous for all of us._ If we don't die from Frieza._

I stepped away before a guard could see us and call for him. Vegeta must have known about her too. I was told that Frieza sent my team to planet Meat. With the vision I saw... I need to go see them.

3rd pov

After Bardock left, one of the saiyans monitoring the babies was gettiing irritated by Kakarot's crying.

Saiyan#1: Alright kid, shut up!

They were rocking Kakarot's pod trying to calm him down but due to how much force he used the craddle broke.

Saiyan#1: _Oh shit._

Saiyan#2: Look what you did!

Saiyan#1: It's not my fault!

Saiyan#2:Just!... put him in with her.

The saiyan put Kakarot in Broli's craddle. Since he was still crying, Broli started to wake up and cry. They were struguling and pushing each other, Broli's tail was in front of Karkarot's face and vice versa, Kakarot was the first to bit her tail. Broli screamed and bit Kakarot's tail.

Finally after a few minutes both of them calmed down and cuddling together, with their tails intertwined with each other.

*minutes before with Parugus and King Vegeta*

K.Vegeta: I was informed that you had a daughter, is that correct?

Parugus: Yes my King.

K.Vegeta: Well it was reported that she has a higher power level, one that could rival mine.

Parugus: I-I-I doubt she will go and fight you.

K.Vegeta: Finally... I have never seen you with a woman. Care to explain **how** your daughter was born?

Parugus was slightly sweating and getting nervous.

Paragus: We all have personal lives out of fighting and conquering. Why should I-

King Vegeta slams his fist in his throne.

K.Vegeta: It was reported that she was born from a test tube! Even if you care for her, she is a threat to all of us!

Parugus:*shaking* Bu-but!

Other saiyans were starting to talk and mumble with each other.

K.Vegeta: Enough!

The place got quiet in an instance. King Vegeta rose up and went to Parugus.

K.Vegeta: For the safety of this planet I will banish you off this planet. And if you don't want your 'daughter' dead, I suggest you take her wuth you too.

Parugus was in shock. But later that shock turn into anger.

Parugus: You will regret that desicion in the future. I will get my revenge.

He left the room to prepare to leave.

During his walk back he passed the nursery, just to see Kakarot hugging and snugguling with Broli.

Parugus: Get that weakling out of my daughter's pod! I don't want any others infect her to make her weak!

The others didn't listen or didn't cared. The two babies were crying for awhile and now they're calm because of each other. They could care less.

Parugus on the other hand decided to take matters into his own hand. He went in, open Kakarot's and Broli's shared pod, and grabed her. She was still sleeping but that would change soon.

Parugus: _We are leaving this good for nothing planet. This may be a blessing in disguies. I will train you to be the greatest warrior ever!_

He made his way to prepare to leave. But on the way he heard a noise he didn't want to hear from her.

Broli woke up just to realize her snuggle buddy wasn't there with her. And at that point she started to cry. Loud.

Parugus: That brat must have done something to you. Don't worry my daughter I will make you fear nothing again. Then soon, you will be the greatest.


	3. (Bardock) Last Stand, First War

Bardock's pov

Hours before the End of Planet Vegeta.

My team was killed. Frieza's troops and subordanets.... I need to get back to planet Vegeta. The visions are coming true, maybe I can stop it. If not I should atleast change one outcome of it right?

I head into my pod and went back to Planet Vegeta.

I have to start a rebellion, maybe that can help.

Time skip to the Planet Vegeta at night

Everyone is laughing at me, saying that I'm just delusional and that my visions were just dreams. Fine then, I told Gine the same thing, she was sceptical, but she trusted me, right now we we're sneaking in the nursery to get Kakarrot out.

Gine:*whisper* Bardock... what if your wrong?

Bardock: Then we go to where we are gonna send Kakarott and get away from Frieza's influence. I'm tired of being her pet.

Gine:... I hope your wrong.

Bardock: _Me too._

We got to the nursery, I told Gine to knock our the gaurds and get Kakarott, while I steal a pod.

Gine: B-b-but I'm not strong enough.

Bardock: Then use a metal pole or a frying pan. That might help you.

Gine: Where am I gonna get those.

???: Here you go.

We heard someone around 17 years old, but when we turned around to see the kid, he left, leaving a frying pan behind.

Gine:...

She grabs the frying pan, a determined look, which makes her cuter somehow.

Bardock: _Your cuteness is gonna be the death of me._

She went into the nursery, I went to get the pod, before anything else.  
When I made it, guards were there, most likely protecting the spare pods.

Guard 1: Did you hear? Bardock became a nut job because he saw 'visions' of Freiza destroying our planet.

Guard 2: Yeah, but you gotta admit, that red bandana he's wearing is badass.

Guard 1: Yeah well, the badass just went insane.

Bardock: I'll show you insane!

I came out of the corner, spinning in the air and punching the first guard in the face, making him get sent flying to the wall. The second guard tried to go for a haymaker but I blocked, punched him in the gut and head him in a headlock.

Bardock: Talk, before your face gets smashed in like your Buddy over there.

He told me where the pods were and told me the code. Why do I have a feeling that I might fight a giant robot with a tiny gun.

Gine:*through the scouter* Bardock, I got Kakarott, all we need left is the pod. Please be careful.

Bardock: *in a gruff voice* Alright.

Gine: Are you ok, your voice sounds weird.

Bardock:*clears throat* Yeah, just had dry throat that's all.

Our comunication ended and I went for the pod. I can't beleive I'm doing this.

Time skip to morning, day of Bardock's rebelion.

Gine's pov

We sent our son to a place called earth. Bardock said he will be fine. I trust him. I went to the meat distribution corner to work. While I was working, people were saying that they can see Frieza's ship comming.

???: Excuse me, miss?

Gine:huh

I saw two people at the entrence.

Gine: W-who are you two?

???2: People who have a lot of debts to repay.

Bardock's pov

Bardock:FREIZA!!!!! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU BITCH!!!!

Mobs of her soldiers came out of the ship, trying to stop me, my armour already damaged from their on slaught. Once I was close to her ship, she finally came out.

Bardock: Freiza! Listen to me and listen closely! We are done being your lap dogs that does your dirty work! We won't listen to you anymore!

Freiza:...

She just lifts a finger that has a tiny ball of ki.

I readied a ball of ki of my own, ready to throw it.

Bardock:This will determine our destinys. TAKE THIS FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!!!

I launched mine at her, but hers grew to a size of the planet and pointed it down, her laughing like a maniac. My ki ball, destroyed by hers, it killing most of her soldier, and taking me down with her. I saw one more vision. It was her in her final form, against some one who resembled me.

Heh. He lives, I'm glad. But something changed in the vision. Kakarott was facing her again. This time her whole body was golden, and kakarott's hair was blue and standing up. What does this mean?!

Bardock:KAKAROTT!!!

I started to black out, thus is the end....

3rd pov

Time slowed down

???3: He wil do well. *licks lips* _Very well at that._ Mira grab him and bring him back.

Mira: Yes Towa.

They took Bardock through a time hole. Towa healed and gave Bardock new clothes using her staff.

Towa: Once he wakes up, we have to-

Bardock woke up and elbowed Mira in the face and escaped through the time whole, since they were going back to their present, Bardock was sent to the past.

Mira:...

Towa:..._There goes my future husband_... Mira, we are close to where Slug is. We get him and bring him back to our time.

To where Gine is

She had escaped the destruction, her tail fell flat because of one thing.

Gine: Bardock....

Whis: He will be fine. I'm sure he survived.

Gine: But you saw the supernova Freiza threw! He-

???: He is alive.

Chronoa: Hi there. I'm the supreme kai of time, Chronoa.

Shin: Sorry, we couldn't get Bardock.

Chronoa's smile faltered a bit.

Chronoa: That's fine you brought back _the competion_ his wife back. And if your wondering how I know, well the time scrolls can show us.

Gine: Time...scrolls?

Shin: We'll explain everything later.

???: Supreme kai of time, I have the scroll Red and I...

Everyone turned around to see a purple haired boy and one with with a leather jacket, jeans, sword, and backpack.

  
(A/n: I'm using Shallot for me (time patroller) because why not and I don't have xenoveres. His age wasn't released yet, unless I'm wrong. Also because since I'm in it, it kinda explains how Gine got the frying pan.)

Red's pov

Trunks started to stare at Gine. I did the only resonable thing I could do. I hit him in the head.

Red: You useless piece of shit, we are supposed to be partners! Why didn't you help me!

Trunks got angry.

Trunks: Because you can handle it, oh powerfull backpack user.

Red: There's a reason why people think your useless. Unlike your other counter parts.

Trunks:<https://youtu.be/VWdhnRrwaG4?t=6>

Chronoa: Enough! Both of you. Later I'm gonna have to deal with the old man about Gine, fucking pervert. I don't want to deal with you two, got it!

Welp that's one problem down.

Both: Fine...

Chronoa: Now would anyone want pudding? I made them.

Everyone left, knowing that the pink kai can't cook for shit.

Red: Did you follow the recipe this time.

Chronoa: I actualy made a good batch for Bardock.

Red: Well... save them for him, as a time patroller I'll get him back. Right now everything is in motion. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna some how make Goku smarter by going to the past.

Chronoa: Wait! Come back!

Before I left Tokitoki landed on the kais head.

Chronoa:*Sigh*


	4. (Goku) Start of a Journey

Days after Planet Vegeta was destroyed

An old man had found and adopted the saiyan boy, taking care of him. The boy, since given alot of care, was calm and happy. Except when he cries, then theres a problem.

Throughout the days, a strange person comes by, giving the old man and child books to make the child smarter.

Grampa Gohan: What's this for?

Red: So that the boy can actually defend himself and be smart enough when he journeys the world.

(G)Gohan: I guess your right. I haven't taken him to the city and he wasn't born on earth.

Red: Well when the time comes give him a small schedual for him.

The old man nodded. Few months after, young Goku saw the moon and turned into a great ape.

To this day, the only memobilia Goku has is the orange four star ball.

Time skip

Goku's pov

Even though grampa is gone, I should still do what he told and tasked me to do. I already have the firewood ready. Now I need food. I grabed my power pole and asked grampa to stay where he was. I know it's not actually him. But I wanna think that he is.

Goku: Alright grampa, don't worry about me, I'll be back.

Before heading out, the ball glowed bright.

Goku: That's new. I wonder if grampa is actually in there.

My stomach started to rumble, I should go fishing, I just hope nobody steals it.

Time skip

I was having a snack, an apple, just before going fishing. By accident, I threw the core at a sabertooth tiger. Right now it was chassing me around. I could careless because I know it can't eat me. It chased me to a ravine. It not paying atttention, fell in it, me grabing onto a branch.

Goku: Haha that was fun.

The branch I had a hold of broke, making me fall into the water below.

Goku: Well, atleast I know where my usual fishing spot is.

I was swimming towards there, hoping that I catch a big fish. That would be nice.

Bulma's pov

I was getting close to the dragonball. Soon my wish for my perfect boyfriend will come true. Next thing I know a kid carrying a giant fish was on the road.

I accidently hit him with my car... I'm going to jail.

Goku's pov

Why would someone wanna mow me down with a car. I did nothing wrong... that I know of anyways.

Goku: Grrr, hey you in the car, what the hell was that for?!

I went over to the car, picking it up and ready to throw it.

Goku: This is for hitting me! Haaaa!

I threw it a good couple of feet. But then I realize...

Goku: Oh crap...

I ran towards the person in the car. A girl with blue hair and a pink shirt with Bulma writen on it.

Goku: I-I-I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to-

Next thing I know she pulled out a gun and was shooting me!

After she stopped firing, I rubbed my head where she shot me.

Goku: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Bulma: YOU THREW ME WHEN I WAS IN THE CAR!

Goku: YOU RAN ME OVER IN THAT CAR, AND NOW YOU SHOT ME!

I started to take deep breaths and calm down.

Goku: I'm sorry for throwing your car. I thought you were someone who wanted me dead.

Bulma: Who would want you dead?

Goku: I don't know. I mean I do have a tail, see?

I showed her my tail by wiggaling it around. Once she saw it, she started to freak out. I kinda expected it.

Bulma:_What a weirdo._

Goku: Besides, what are you doing here? Nobody comes around here.

Bulma: Oh.... well, that's none of your buisness.

Goku: *shrugs* Fine by me. Hey since your here, maybe you can come to my house.

Bulma: What do you wanna do when we get there.

Goku: Well, we can eat, talk a bit and play together!

Bulma: Hold on a minute. If you think we're gonna do something improper, you can forget it.

Improper? I know what she is refering to, but damn she must have a lot of boys hitting on her. And I'm 12, I'm pretty sure she'll be the one arrested.

Goku: *blushes a bit* Why would your mind's first reaction be something perverted when I said play together? I actually ment play together.

Bulma: Ohh.... hehe s-sorry. _Oh great, now this kid thinks I'm some whore, me and my big mouth._ Alright but before we go, I have to check something.

She pulled something out of her fanny pack and smiled. If she has a boyfriend how would he react to her  
....'personality'.

Bulma: Alright let's go!

I just smile. I grab the fish I cought/fought, and bring it back home.

Bulma: By the way kid what's your name.

Goku: My names Goku, what's yours?

Bulma: Mine? Well mines Bulma.

I guess the words on her shirt is custom made then. We made it to my house. I opened the door so we can get in.

Goku: Come on.... in. _The ball is glowing. Is it something I've done?_

Bulma: What is it Go- Oh my god, you have one!

She just shoved me out of the way and grabbed the ball.

Goku: What the heck do you think your doing! You don't just grab stuff without asking!

I take it back from her. She had a confussed and shocked face.

Goku: This is the only thing I have to remember him by.

Bulma: Sorry. It's just that I have to others like that one.

She goes through her bag and pulls out two more. She said they were dragon balls and that they were able to grant one wish.

Goku: I wonder why grampa didn't tell me.

Bulma: Alot of people don't know about their existance so it's highly possible he is one of the many. I can't believe I have 3 of the 7 drangon balls. I can actaully make my perfect boyfriend wish come true.

Goku: _She's a THOT! _Hey wait a minute, who said I was gonna give it to you?

Bulma: Well, you need seven to make a wish. And it's useless to you if you don't have the others.

Goku: But this was given to me by him. I can't just give it to some random lady I met an hour ago!

Bulma: Hmm. Hey, what about a trade.

She starts to lift up her shirt, revealing a bit of her panties. Oh my god she is a whore, or a pedo, or both.

Bulma: I let you see the rest of my panties and you give me the dragon ball.

Goku:*blushes* No.

Bulma:*shocked* What!?

Goku: I'm not gonna give it to you just because you flashed your panties. Also you could go to jail I'm underage.

Bulma: But you become legal here when you turn 13.

Goku: I'm 12!

Bulma: _Oh shit!_ Ok new deal, you go with me and hunt for the rest. You get to travel and meet new friends.

Goku:... Fine. But, you do something stupid it's on you and have to deal with the consequences.

Bulma: Same thing goes for you too._ Perfect, even though he's a bit causeouse and stuborn, he'll make a great bodygaurd when I make my perfect boyfriend wish._

Goku: _Why do I have the feeling she is gonna have a lot of 'action' throughout our adventure. Doesn't help that she is just wearing a long shirt and underwear. _So, how are we gonna find the rest?

Bulma: I have a special device that can track them down. So we might find them really easy. Ready to leave this place.

Goku: Yeah, let's go!  
\---------------------------------------------------------

(A/n: We all know she lost her v card once she became legal. I had to look up their ages to make sure.)


	5. (Bardock) The Uncounted Survivor

A/n: I wish I can read that/kanji's.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the story of a badass who was sent back in time time, samurai Bardock...

Wait...Oh crap, same badass, wrong notes... sorry. Now where are my notes... ah here we are.

Bardock. As far as he knows. The sole survivore at the time planet Vegeta, that was named after a guy and his son, was destroyed. The good news for him, he doesn't get to listen to his king. The bad news is he doesn't know were he is. If his second son is alive.... If Gine survived..

Bardock's pov

Bardock: Gine...*sighs and puts an arm over his eyes* Fuck. Where the hell am I? Is this hell. Thought there would be more fire. Or screaming people.

I was on a bed, in what looked like a cave. I looked out the window and saw a village full of people, the planet looked a bit familiar.

Then it hit me. Like when I hit King Vegeta for trying to hit on Gine.

Bardock: Planet Plant. Before the Tuffles and the Saiyains fought for it. That means....

I remembered that women and her bodyguard(?) were the ones who "saved me". Her mistake was healing me. But if she can time travel...

Bardock: She might be looking for me. Kinda new for me though, heh I'm gonna have to tell her I'm already taken.

???: You're laughing and making jokes already. And here I thought we were blood thirsty warriors.

I turned around and I was in an empty black void. What the hell is going on. I saw the person that was talking to me. It was... me?

Bardock:*battle stance* Who are you?

Bardock(?): I'm the real you. The one that didn't went soft. The one that didn't give two shits about his children... The one that didn't care about anyone than himself and see the world burn under his feet.

Bardock: I think you got the wrong person. That's not me.

Bardock(?): Oh but it is who you are. Only caring for yourself. Maybe, if they are lucky, your wife and dead teammates, the one you sent to die by Frieza's hands.

Bardock: Shut. Up.

Bardock(?): If you really cared for them, you would be dead like them. You did the math before you even knew it, covering your own ass while your so called teammates went to die.

Bardock: Shut up!

Bardock(?): And if you really cared about that weak excuse of a saiyain, you should have been there to die with her than your own selfish desires.

Bardock: I SAID SHUT UP!

I was about to hit him. But before I did, the room went back to normal. The worse part was that I almost hit a kid in the proccess. Lucky for him, I realized everything went back to normal. But I think I left the poor boy scared for life. He droped a basket of food, most likely for me.

Bardock:..._shiiiit!_

???: D-d-dad!

Another person came running in, must be the kids dad.

???2: Ah, your awake. I thought that the healing water didn't work on you. But thankfully you're up... with a fist a few centimeters away from my son...

Bardock: *lowers fist* Yeah,... sorry about that I had a... vision....

Impana: Don't worry about it. My name is Impana, the villages healer. And the kid who brought you food is my son Berry.

Berry hid behind his father and said hi. I smirked.

Bardock: No hard feelings kid. If I was your age and lived a peaceful life I'd crap myself too if some random stranger almost hit me. Can ya forgive me.

I extended out my hand, he slowly left behind his father, and shook my hand.

Bardock(?): _See you're weak, like your-_

Bardock: _Get the fuck out of my head and shut up. I am not you._

Impana: Are you alright?

Bardock: Yeah... just got a headache.

Impana: Hmm. You still have some bruises on you.

Bardock: Hm..

Impana: Here, let me get that for you.

He takes out some sort of jar and put the liquid on my arm. In that instance all my wounds that were left are healled. Is thus what the medical machines use.

Impana: I'm just glad I found you in that forest. But even with the healing water, it may take a month or so to fully heal up. Where are you from anyways.

Bardock: ...You wouldn't believe me. You also might hate me.

Impana: It's fine if you don't to tell me. Though can I ask for your name.

Bardock: Bardock.

Impana: Well Bardock, have something to eat.

He was about to hand me the pot(?) Full of food. But I heard a familiar sound and saw a familiar ship.

Bardock:_What!?_

Impana: Huh. Looks like it landed near the village. Spacecrafts are truly fasinating.

Bardock: _Not unless their Frieza's._

I found my armor on a table and headed straight for it. Damn thing is uncomfortable but it's the only thing I got.

Impana: Huh? W-wait! Your body is still in no condition to move!

I just ignore the doctor and finishe putting on the chest piece and headed out.

Time skip

I was sneaking around near the landing sight. The people that got out didn't look like Frieza's men.

(Left to right: Cabira, Tobi)

Tobi: Kekekek, This really is a miserable planet lord Chilled has his eye on.

Bardock: _Chilled?_

Tobi:listen up! As of today, the planet is under our controll!! Anyone who stands against us will be killed!

Bardock: _We'll see about that._

I got out behind the rocks.

Cabira: Hmm. Hey, he's diffrent than the rest of them.

Tobi: What's that? Are you trying to say something? We'll show everyone what happens to fools who dare to oppose us... tear him to pieces!

Cabira: I'll take care of him!

I vanished and appeared right behind them, roundhouse kicking one of them in the face.

Tobi: Cabira! Grr... I'll show you, you bastard!

He tried to hit me, but I just dogded and appered right behind him. Ready to launch a ki wave.

Tobi: Wait... hold on...!

I launched the ki wave, killing both of who ever minions those were.

Bardock: Damn... this was supposed to be my recovery time...

Plant villager#1: You... rescued us!

Plant villager#2: You are the savior of our village!

Head villager: From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for protecting us.

Bardock(?): ha! Like you care about some random people who'll die soon in the future!

Bardock: ... You're welcome.

I just started flying and rocketed off to somewhere.

Time skip

I found a cave I could camp in for now to figure out what the fuck just happened...

Bardock: But I can't remember anything after the explosion. Did I die and is this just my own...

A vision appeared to me. It looked like planet Vegeta but it was diffrent. Then I realized it was planet plant. But it was covered in flames. The villagers dead.... the only one standing was someone who looked like frieza... but it wasn't her.

I felt someone was watching me.

Bardock: Who's there?!

Berry:*scared* umm... uhhh...

Bardock: Oh... it's just you kid.

Berry: M-my dad made this basket of food f-for you....

Bardock: ...

The kid left the basket and ran off. This can work. Granted most saiyan's appitites can't be filled by this basket full of food. I made sure no one was around to see.

Bardock: Though I should eat this after I train.

???: _Try learning to sense ki._

Bardock: Huh?

I looked around again, no one was there.

???: _Don't try looking for me. Just do it._

Bardock: But how do I...

???: _Just concentrate and meditate. Not everything can be solved by brawns. You know that first hand._

Bardock: ... Alright. _At least this won't make me even more hungry when I"? Done...._

The next day

I was sitting on the ground, concentrating. I started to sense something faint, and it was behind me.

Berry:.... um...

It's the kid again. More food in a new basket. I guess he was worried if I ate cause a saw a smile from him when he saw the basket I had was empty. He grabed it under his arm and start running and laughing back home.

Bardock: What a wierd kid...*grins* but thanks anyways...

Many days later...

I sensed the kid running through the rain. He ran into the cave. I walked up to him and was about to grab something from the basket. He got scared though. Maybe thinking I was gonna grab him...

I just grabed the bread he had in the basket and started eating it.

Berry: *smiles and sits next to Bardock* Ah!

Bardock(?): You are growing soft, Weak...

Bardock: _How about, you shut the fuck up and let me live my life._

Bardock(?): This will be the death of you.

Bardock:_ Maybe... but we just to wait and see now don't we?_

???#2 pov

???#2: It's been ten days since we last heard from Cabira and Tobi.... check on the state of planet plant again...

Soldier: It's no good lord Chilled, We've completly lost sight of them. Their whereabouts are completly unknown

Chilled:Damn... I'm surrounded by useless idiots...

Soldier:I....I'M SORRY SIR!!! I'LL KEEP LOOKING FOR THEM...!!!

Chilled: Forget it... I'll go and check it out, before it get's even more bothersome...*gets up from his seat* Could something happened to them...? Is there some one out there who actually dares to oppose me...? I'm suddenly looking forward to this trip to planet plant... THIS WILL BE A NICE PLAYTHING FOR THE GREAT LORD CHILLED!! GYAHAHAHAH!!!


End file.
